


i never dreamed i'd be so happy i could die

by witharebelyell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, fuckin dumb ass flidd, i meant fluff i csnt duckin slell, i write most of it in the car bc i had a bigger project planned byt no tine lawl, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witharebelyell/pseuds/witharebelyell
Summary: Finn laughed softly and hit Seth's shoulder, "Shut up," he mumbled and his boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek playfully.





	i never dreamed i'd be so happy i could die

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely, charismatic, kind, beautiful soul i have the pleasure to call my friend. Fred has been there for me through a lot and their birthday is a beautiful day because they were born. they make the world a better, softer, kinder place and I'm so glad the universe did something right with Fred. the passion they exude and the love they give and the understanding nature they have...I'm just speechless. Fred, I love you More than words and I hope your birthday is the wonderful event you deserve.

Finn laughed softly and hit Seth's shoulder, "Shut up," he mumbled and his boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek playfully.

"What, babe? It's a spot on impression of you!" Finn rolled his eyes and turned away from Seth's amazing adaptation of when he asked Finn out, and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

"Shut up and hold me, asshole. It's cold!" 

Finn didn't get a verbal answer, but he felt an arm wrap around him and he felt his boyfriend's chest against his back. 

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Seth said before blowing a raspberry into Finn's cheek.

Finn froze and took a moment to process it. "You asshole! I can't believe you slobbered on me, no better than a dog!" He laughed before pushing Seth slightly.

They laughed before sharing a sloppy kiss, Finn loved Seth's hair, and there was nothing like playing with it when they were kissing. It was soft and it seemed like it never ended. Finn grabbed a wistful of hair and pulled Seth impossibly close. 

"God, I love you." Finn said in between kisses, and Seth smiled at him softly.

"I know you do," Seth ran a thumb over Finn's forehead sweetly, "and I love you. More than you will probably ever know."

Finn rolled over, on top of Seth. He pressed a kiss to his lover's head, "I'm so over you and your need to one up me," He laughed and sat on Seth's stomach. He watched his Seth looked at him, adoring and loving, it was only when they were alone like this that Seth would look at him like that, all unguarded and vulnerable. 

Finn swore the first time they said the L word that he would never break the trust Seth placed in him. Ever. 

"Hey, love," Finn flicked Seth's nose, "that was a helluva stunt last night. Tagging yourself in? I'm impressed and almost proud." Finn smiled at Seth.

"Hey, babe, we promised we wouldn't let this," he gestured between them, "get between our own goals," Seth grinned, almost sheepishly, "Sides, worked dinnit? We're both going to Mania. Together." Seth laced their fingers together and kissed his other hand.

Finn ran a finger down Seth's chest, "I'm not even mad," He grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind Seth's ear, "You did well last night." He finally got off his boyfriend's stomach and threw him a water from their small fridge in the hotel.

"I always do, sweetheart," He laughed at Seth and his smile softened when Seth kissed his head on his way to the shower.

"Hon," He called and Seth stuck his head out of the bathroom door, "We're going to destroy Mania. The Miz doesn't even know what's gonna hit 'im," 

Seth grinned, the small, genuine smile he only gave Finn, his real smile that lit up the room and made Finn giddy, like a middle schooler with their first love, "You already know it, Finnegan."

 

Seth bit his lip. He wondered if he should do it. He's honestly surprised he even got this far with Finn. Sure, dating each other was as natural as breathing but how was he supposed to know if Finn would say yes?

Goddammit, Rollins, just ask the man.

Finn looked at him from the bed, "Seth? You alright?"

"Finn, I really didn't want to do this in my towel but-" but the ring fell out of my bag and you look so perfect even if you're just scrolling through your phone and the fact that we're going to Mania together is my goddamn dream- "Well. Fuck it. Marry me."

Finn looked at him, a comical expression of surprise almost made it funny, if Seth's heart wasn't about to beat out of his chest.

"I. Seth. You want-me? To marry?" Seth nodded and Finn smiled, the biggest smile Seth'd ever seen and he held the ring out to Finn.

"Seth. I would love to marry you. You're the love of my life." Seth laughed, mostly out of relief, and slid the ring into his boyfriend's finger.

Fiance. Fiance's finger.

"Love of your life..." Seth smiled softly, "You're the light of my life,"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: jubilantcherub
> 
> it kind of sucks bc I have never felt a positive emotion ever


End file.
